Thundercats love of two lions
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and the other Thundercats were escaping Thundera. They were escaping because the planet was about to explode. Among them was a young female Thunderian her name was Lilian she was Lion-o's friend.


Chapter 1

Lion-o and the other Thundercats were escaping Thundera.

They were escaping because the planet was about to explode.

Among them was a young female Thunderian her name was Lilian she was Lion-o's friend.

"Lion-o is asleep I hate to upset him." Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Lilian were woken. They saw Thundera explode.

"Thundera it's gone," Lion-o said.

"We will soon find a new home." Jaga said.

"Lion-O your friend Lilian was brought with us for a reason." Tygra said.

"Why because she's my friend?" Lion-o said.

"That and you two are betrothed." Jaga said.

"Huh?' Lilian and Lion-o said looking rather confused.

"You know intended, affianced." Panthro said.

"Meaning?" Lilian said.

"One day you two will be married." Cheetara said.

"EW!" Lilian said.

"GROSS!" Lion-o said. "I can't marry her, she's my best friend."Lion-o said.

"Yeah that's so weird." Lilian said.

"Agreed." Lion-o said.

"Sorry but your parents arranged it so it is to be." Jaga said. "So you better get use to it." he said.

"Yes Jaga." Lion-o said.

The mutants attacked the ship Lion-o and Lilian stayed in the sword chamber.

Now that the ship was damaged they had to travel in the suspension capsules. Jaga piloted the ship and died.

They crashed on third earth. Lion-o and Lilian climbed out of the capsules and saw they were grown up. "We're grown!" Lion-o said.

"Whoa," Lilian said.

Lilian saw Lion-o had become a handsome young man. While Lion-o saw Lilian had become beautiful young woman.

They rushed to help the other Thundercats.

The other Thundercats saw the two lion Thunderians have grown.

Soon the Thundercats met Mum-Ra who asked the mutants to work for him.

They met the warrior maidens, the berbils, Hachiman and were soon to meet other friends.

Lilian and Lion-o soon became deeply in love. Lion-o to prove his engagement to Lilian made an engagement necklace for her as it was Thunderian tradition. He wove the material and grabbed a red stone and carved the Thundercats symbol into it.

Today they met Hachiman again.

"Hello Hachiman it's good to see you," Lilian said.

"Nice to see you too Lilian." Hachiman said. "That is a beautiful necklace." he said.

"Thanks Lion-o made it, as a Thunderian custom that men do to women they want to marry or arranged to marry." Lilian said.

"So you and Lion-o are going to be married?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes, our parents arranged it when we were children, even though we were not thrilled when we first found out but since coming here we both came to love each other." Lilian said.

"Lilian, where are you?" Lion-o called.

"Over here," Lilian said.

Lion-o came over and saw her talking to Hachiman.

"Hello, Hachiman." Lion-o said.

"Lilian tells me you two will be married." Hachiman said.

"Yes will, sometime soon." Lion-o said. "Would you like to come to our wedding?" he asked.

"I would be honored." Hachiman said. "When is it?" he asked.

"In a couple of days we just got everything ready." Lion-o said.

"Great, where is it?" Hachiman asked.

It will be held in front of cat's lair." Lion-o said.

"I know where that is." Hachiman said.

"Good we will see you in two days. The wedding will be at noon." Lion-o said.

Two days later Lilian put on her wedding dress. While Lion-o got dressed in a nice royal suite.

The friends and the other Thundercats watched as Lion-o and Lilian completed their vows. "Now the couple must give each other their presents." the preacher said.

Lion-o gave Lilian a locket it had picture of them together in it.

Lilian gave Lion-o a Thunderian watch that was engraved.

Both of them smiled at the gifts.

"Now they must tie this ribbon together to symbolize they are now one." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lilian tied the ribbon into a beautiful bow.

"Now you two may see the bond with a kiss." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lilian kissed.

"I know present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats." the preacher said.

Everyone cheered it was wonderful.

Lion-o and Liosia were ready to settle into their new lives together.

To be continued.


End file.
